Smallheart's Story- the story of a ShadowClan medicine cat
by NutmegKitten725
Summary: This is a story about the life of my Warriors OC, Smallheart. Smallkit has always dreamed of becoming a great warrior. But, before she does, an accident occurs. Will she have to end up joining the elders? Or is there another path laid out for her? This story is rated T for some violence.
1. Prologue

Pinefrost gazed around the clearing. No one was there. She was in the ShadowClan apprentice training area. She had no idea what she was here for. The sky was pitch black, and it was a windy night. "Is anyone there?" she called out. She heard a rustle near some bushes. She turned around. "Show yourself!" A black she-cat came out from behind the bushes. Her eyes were forest green, and her fur was starry. "Poppytail? If your here, than this is just a dream. I haven't seen you since... since the attack."

"Yes. It was time for me to join StarClan. I was very old."

Pinefrost remembered it as if it were yesterday. _"Dogs! Dogs! Help!" Fernpaw had yelled, running into the ShadowClan camp. After him, three massive dogs stormed through the camp entrance. Lilypaw, Fernpaw's sister, was the first to run out and attack one of the dogs. "Lilypaw! No!" her father, Squirrelnose called. She didn't turn around. She just kept on running. She attacked the dog, and hurt it badly, but the dog flung her off. "Lilypaw!" Fernpaw ran over to her. "No!" he cried. "Why did this have to happen?" Lilypaw said her last words to Fernpaw. "Fernpaw... Take care of... Smallkit and... the Clan for me. Goodbye... Fernpaw." She died. Fernpaw looked up at the dog. "You, fox hearted dog! You killed her!" He flung himself at the dog, and killed it. Later, all of the dogs were taken care of, but Poppytail was also killed._

Pinefrost snapped back to what was happening now.

"I have some news for you, Pinefrost," Poppytail said. "The smallest of hearts will change the path of life."

"What?" Pinefrost asked. "That doesn't make any sense."

Poppytail smiled. She started to vanish.

"Goodbye, Poppytail," Pinefrost said.

Poppytail fully disappeared.


	2. Chapter 1

Smallkit opened her eyes. She was the only kit in the ShadowClan nursery. "I'm bored!" she said. Goldenheart, her mother's friend, was suckling her. Her mom, Streamfur was a RiverClan cat. Unfortunately, she died. Her father, Blacktail, was a ShadowClan cat, who also died. Her older sister, Lilypaw died fighting dogs. And, last but not least, her last relative, Fernpaw, also died of sickness. He was Fernpelt then.

"Goldenheart, when do I become an apprentice?" Smallkit asked her.

"Tomorrow."

"Aww. I wish that I could be an apprentice _right now," _she whined.

"Now, now, Smallkit. It takes time. You have to be patient. Your almost six moons."

"Fine."

_What can I do? There's nothing fun... Maybe I could go and see the lake._

"Um, I'm just gonna go do something," she told Goldenheart.

She padded out of the nursery.

_Where's the camp entrance?_

Smallkit walked all around the camp. "It has to be here somewhere," she muttered. She found it near Dirt Place. "Eww." She wrinkled her nose. Smallkit ran through the exit, not even stopping to make sure that nobody saw her. "Huh?" There were trees. She made her way through the forest. It was near sunset. _I'm tired. And, I still haven't made it to the lake yet. I should get back to camp. _She turned around. The camp wasn't in sight.

"Ahhh!" She raced back to camp.

She walked into the nursery. "Golden... heart... Hi..." she panted.

"Where have you been, Smallkit? I couldn't see you anywhere."

"I was, um, at the Dirt Place?"

"You were there for quite a long time, then."

"Oh, yeah. It was my fault for eating that _big _frog last night."

"Well, alright. Anyways, why don't you get some sleep. Your becoming an apprentice tomorrow." She smiled.

Smallkit settled down. Slowly, she let sleep take her away.

* * *

**Sorry for the super short chapter. I promise that I'll make longer chapters in the future ;)**

**Character Features!**

**Smallkit: Dark brown tabby she-cat, blue eyes. (Looks like mother.)**

**Goldenheart: Dark yellow she-cat, green eyes.****  
**

**Lilypaw: Dark brown tabby she-cat, green eyes. (Looks like mother.)**

**Fernpelt: Black tom, green eyes. (Looks like father.)**

**By the way, I accidentally wrote that Pinefrost is the medicine cat, when it's actually supposed to be Littlecloud. Sorry 'bout that.**

**^..^ ****_meow_**

**BYE! ;)**


	3. Chapter 2

__**AN; Yeah! Chapter Two! ;)**

Smallkit awoke when a cat nudged her. "Smallkit. Wake up." She opened her eyes to see Goldenheart. _Oh! I almost forgot! I'm becoming an apprentice today! _"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the Shady Oak for a Clan meeting!" Blackstar's voice rang out around the camp. Once every cat had come, he continued. "Smallkit, step forward." Slowly and proudly, Smallkit came. "Smallkit, it is time for you to become an apprentice. You will now be known as Smallpaw. Your mentor will be Shadepelt." Shadepelt stepped forward to touch noses with Smallpaw. "Shadepelt, train her good, like your mentor trained you." Shadepelt nodded in acknowledgement.

"What are we going to do first, Shadepelt?" Smallpaw asked Shadepelt when the ceremony was over.

"Today, I'm going to show you the territory."

"Okay."

Shadepelt led the way.

When they were done with the 'tour,' it was getting dark. Smallpaw went over to the fresh-kill pile. She chose a lizard, and went into the apprentices' den. There were three other apprentices.

"Hi!" one of them greeted her. "I'm Mosspaw. You're Smallpaw, correct?"

"Yeah," Smallpaw answered shyly.

"I'm Birchpaw, and this is Spiderpaw," another apprentice told her.

"Sup," Spiderpaw said.

"Let's get some sleep," Birchpaw yawned. "It's getting late."

The four apprentices settled down for some sleep.

"Wake up, you guys!"

"Huh?"

Smallpaw rubbed her eyes to see Birchpaw. She groomed herself neatly, then got up, and left the others behind in the den. She went over to sit by a patch of marigold near the Medicine Den. She fell asleep.

"Smallpaw! It's time for some training."

Shadepelt woke her up.

(Oh by the way, in that prophecy at the beginning, Poppytail was supposed to be Runningnose. XD I keep screwing things up.)

"Okay."

She followed him into the training area.

"Today," he told her. "We are going to start your hunting training."

"So, what am I going to do first?"

"You're going to catch your first prey."

"Okay."

"What do you smell?" he asked her.

"I smell..." She sniffed the air. "Lizard."

She looked around, and spotted the lizard. She got down into a crouch. Then...

"Got you!" she said as she leaped on the lizard.

"There. I caught it."

"Good job, Smallpaw!" Shadepelt praised her.

"Now, take it back to the fresh-kill pile."

Smallpaw walked over to the fresh-kill pile proudly.

"Good job, Smallpaw. You've got your first prey," Spiderpaw congratulated her.

"It was actually quite easy."

She walked away, back to Shadepelt.

"What now?"

"I thought it would've taken you longer to catch your prey. I was going to have your day working on catching your first prey. But, I guess since there's still time, we could just catch prey."

"Great!" Smallpaw shouted happily.

She smelled a mouse. She repeated the same thing that she did to catch the lizard.

"Mouse dung! I almost had it," she yelled.

"It's alright, Smallpaw, Shadepelt reassured her. "You don't always have to get it."

Shadepelt caught the mouse that she was trying to get.

"Here," he said, dropping it in front of her.

By the end of the day, they had caught four pieces of prey.

Smallpaw went and got her share from the fresh-kill pile. She chose a mouse.

She padded into the apprentices' den.

"That's all you're going to eat?" Spiderpaw questioned her.

"Yeah. I'm not very hungry."

Birchpaw and Mosspaw came into the den with their share.

The four ate and talked together.

When they finally settled down, it was late. Smallpaw fell asleep easily.

* * *

**Character Features!**

**Shadepelt: Dark brown tom, yellow eyes.**

**Mosspaw: Dark brown she-cat with white patches, dark blue eyes.**

**Spiderpaw: Black tom, orange eyes.**

**Birchpaw: Black tom with white stripes, green eyes.**

**I will not be accepting OCs, because I already know how the story is going to go. Brand new characters that aren't planned out by me will get confusing, and I won't be able to figure out where they will fit in the story.**

**^..^ _meow_**

**BYE!**


End file.
